


Be Anything (But Be Mine)

by Stylinsonvodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage Counsellor Louis, Married Harry, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry's in a failing marriage and Louis' a counsellor that's too pretty for his own good. </p><p>(Or, alternatively, Louis' needy and guilty as hell and Harry has sex with him more than he does his husband.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Anything (But Be Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> hello again lil horny sweeties im back again with another prompt i got in 1412 but haven't filled until now!! i dont know why i didnt post it until now cause i found it in my notes on my phone all finished and from 73 days ago so?? so if youve been waiting for this omg im so sorry im clearly a flake
> 
> also feel free to send me your own prompts if youre patient on my tumblr (stylinsonvodka.tumblr.com) and also follow me there please (or else)

"This is so wrong," Louis breathes into his forearm. 

He's bent over his own desk, legs spread, one arm propped beneath his face, the other stretched behind him and fisted in Harry's hair. He opens his mouth to complain again, but his words break off into a whine, as Harry thumbs over his hipbone and licks across his hole again. 

"Do you want me to stop?" He murmurs. 

Louis doesn't. He really doesn't, with every part of him, save for the small, sad, sane part that remembers that the only reason he even knows Harry is because he's supposed to be fixing his marriage. He wants to listen to the sane part of himself, that wants to tell Harry to stop, but Harry's so convincing and has a tongue like sin and all Louis can bring himself to choke out is, "No." He can feel Harry smirk against him, and whines again. "I'm supposed to be fixing your marriage, Harry," he whispers. 

"You are," Harry murmurs. He licks over his hole again, pushing his tongue into Louis just slightly in a way that makes him shudder. "We're fighting less now that I'm less sexually frustrated." He slowly pushes his finger into Louis, alongside his tongue, before he pulls away to press sloppy kisses up the length of his spine. "Zayn hasn't put out for me in years," he murmurs. "But I'm pretty sure he's been sleeping with everyone else." 

"And I'm — ah," Louis chokes out, shuddering again as Harry pushes in with a second finger. "I'm supposed to — to help. I'm supposed to fix you." 

"There's no fixing us," he murmurs, sucking a bruise into the skin of the back of Louis' neck. "We're not happy. Haven't been happy, for a long time." 

Louis nods against his arm, whimpering softly as Harry slowly scissors his fingers. His one on one time with Zayn had yielded much of the same results; he hadn't slept with Zayn, but he had gotten all the same answers as he's getting from Harry. Zayn isn't happy, and is cheating on Harry, with the fireman that lives a few doors down from them. He had also told Louis about his pregnancy scare, a while back, but thankfully, he hadn't been pregnant. 

Zayn and Harry had gotten married too young, is what Louis learned. They had been young and stupid and gotten hitched, and now kind of resent each other. And Louis feels bad for them, honestly, he really does, but he knows if they were happy together he wouldn't know Harry, and Harry, married or not, is one of the best things that's ever happened to him. Louis thinks he might love him. He doesn't know if Harry feels the same way, but he makes it easy enough to pretend, when he kisses Louis' shoulder again and murmurs, "You're so pretty," against his skin. 

Louis chokes out a laugh, pushing back against Harry's fingers. He curls them slowly, and rubs over Louis' prostate, and Louis all but sinks into his desk as he gasps again. Harry only hums, and Louis can feel him smiling against his shoulder. 

"You're so fucking pretty," he murmurs, scissoring his fingers again, and Louis whimpers. "And you look so good like this, falling apart on my fingers." Louis makes a small, choked sound, and Harry smiles again. "You're the reason I kept coming back, y'know? I didn't wanna come to counseling, I knew it was a lost cause." He slowly pulls his fingers out, and pushes in with a fourth, and Louis cries out against his forearm. Harry laughs softly. "I had to keep seeing you. You leave a mark, you know that?" 

Louis remembers, when their sessions had started, dreading them, because to the naked eye Harry and Zayn looked to be like any other happy, attractive couple, and Louis felt so guilty for wanting Harry so badly. He had resisted at first, too, when Harry had first started coming on to him, though during their first session alone after Zayn had admitted to him that he was seeing somebody else, Louis had promptly locked the door and slammed his lips to Harry's. Louis had promised himself that that would be the first and last time, but here they are, eight sessions in, with Harry whispering nothings against Louis' bare shoulder as he slowly pulls his fingers from him and coats his cock in lube. 

Louis makes a high, impatient sound, and Harry chuckles quietly against his skin. "You're so pretty," he says again, and Louis, all previous reservations forgotten, wants to kick him in the calf and tell him to stop fucking stalling. All he can manage, though, is another short, choked whine, before Harry's taking pity on him and pushing into him slowly. 

He moans loudly, and drops his head again, threading a hand through his own hair as Harry pushes his hips flush against him. Louis chokes out a whimper, and Harry kisses the back of his neck as he slowly starts to shift his hips. 

"You're unbelievable, Lou," he mumbles, as he pulls out slowly, and Louis whimpers again. "Don't know if I'll ever get used to you. Don't know if I'll ever get used to how much I like you." 

Louis makes a noise, somewhere between a laugh and moan. "I'm sure the novelty will wear off." 

Harry snorts against his skin, and snaps his hips. "I don't think it will," he tells him. His voice falters for a moment, and he moans, as Louis pushes back against him and clenches around his cock. "And you're so fucking pretty," he continues finally. "And you look so good like this, bent over your desk. You take my cock so well." 

Louis mewls softly, and Harry smirks. "So well, baby. And you look so pretty on my cock, it's unbelievable." He snaps his hips again, and Louis cries out as Harry presses directly against his prostate. Harry stills for a moment, and Louis shudders, free hand white against the edge of his desk. 

Harry laughs softly. "Love that I can do this to you," he presses on. Louis' almost impressed by his ability to keep talking, though his words do hitch every now again, sentences drawn to a close by his hoarse groans. "That I can make you fall apart like this. You're so perfect, Louis, and so pretty." 

Louis wants to he humorous, and tell him to get himself some new material, but all he can manage when he opens his mouth is another high whine. 

Harry chuckles, and kisses his neck again. Louis whimpers, and Harry slowly reaches around with one hand, fingers curling around Louis' cock as he snaps his hips again. "Fucking love that we get to do this," he mumbles, and Louis can feel his stomach start to get hot. "Fucking love you, Lou." 

Louis pitches forward, then, and braces himself against his desk, coming with a noise that was something between a scream and a sob. Harry grunts softly against his shoulder, and Louis whines again as he finally comes inside him, barely a moment later. 

There's silence for a moment after that, before Harry pulls out, and Louis turns to face him slowly. They had never talked to each other about how they felt — Louis had made a point not to — but he couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through his chest at the thought of Harry actually loving him back. He smiles slightly, watching Harry silently look down to his feet. 

"That was —" He starts to say, at the same time Louis says, "I —" 

Harry looks up, and shakes his head. "Sorry, shoot." 

Louis smiles again, head cocked. "I love you too." 

Harry's expression lights up for a moment, in a way that looks much too innocent considering he's standing, stark naked, in his marriage counsellors office. "You do?" He asks. 

Louis nods, ears pink. "I do," he agrees. "As much as I've tried to convince myself otherwise." 

Harry barks out a laugh. "Have you?" 

"I have," he nods. "It's been a lengthy debate." 

"To no avail, I hope." 

Louis blushes again, and shakes his head, smile wide and fond. "To no avail," he agrees. He wonders if that were not obvious, given he had just admitted to being in love with him, but he nods again as he pulls his briefs back on. "You leave a mark."


End file.
